mafiadotorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Emiliano Cortez
Emiliano Cortez often referred to as The Silent Don was present on Mafia from the end of 2007 until the end of 2008. He was the first known man to reach the rank of Don without ever having been shot at. Emiliano was born in New York as an only child, and the son of a man who went rogue against the New York hitman Faustino. His father had wanted to die, and so had travelled from his residence in Detroit to go to New York to be gunned down. Breaking the lockdown New York had at the time, he knew this would mean his life was forfeit and so allowed Faustino to shoot at him, without firing back a single shot, until he lay dead on the ground. Ironically the death of his father spurred the young Emiliano to seek out the man who had killed him, but instead of taking revenge, and instead of Faustino seeing Emiliano as a future threat, he invited him into his new Miami Allstars as a novice, as a gangster. This was many years ago and history is foggy, but what is clear is that Faustino and Emiliano began to grow close as Emiliano managed to worm himself into more and more influential positions inside the family. As a subcrew leader he now had a voice that was being listened to, along with other men in similar positions inside the family, such as Fico Di Capo. Fico and Emiliano worked well together and it came to pass that Faustino was spending more and more time back in the home country, with his family suffering as a result. The lack of activity from the family boss had clearly damaged the family and it began to grow weaker and weaker, with major players such as Ezio packing up and leaving to go with WarwickHunt to head out west, while his boss was away. The mood of disgruntlement in the family was spreading and both Fico and Emiliano knew something needed to be done. There was a conversation between the pair where both agreed that somebody new needed to run the family, but unfortunately the conversation was not clearly understood by both, as one side believed Faustino needed to die, while the other simply wanted someone else to run the family while Faustino was away. When Fico eventually decided to set up a family within a family, Faustino saw it as a threat to his sovereignty in the family and consulted his now close friend Emiliano on the matter. Emiliano was clear that Fico was not trying to take over the family, but was trying to carve out a little bit of power for himself. Faustino was a concept and that notion did not make sense to him, after all, Fico had not asked for permission. As such, the extended concepts from across the country let a hit force to Miami to take down Fico and his family within a family. Emiliano had convinced WarwickHunt and Charleston Charlie while he would not attack them to defend Fico, he also would not attack Fico and his sub family either. The death of Fico opened up a new avenue for Emiliano in the family, he was not only a highly influential person, but now Faustino knew that he could trust him 100% and soon he became next in line for the running of the city. Emiliano had planned his first ever family leadership right from the beginning, and decided to take an aproach that was not seen as historically great from the majority of the mafioso. Emiliano had a good gun, nowhere near as good as some others around at the time, such as WarwickHunt, or CharlstonCharlie, but every promotion had allowed him to train it further and it soon became a lethal weapon. Emiliano however did not use the gun to attack or show off his skills. He used cover men to claim his kills, while always claiming to support the other families in their time of war. At a time when east and west had alll the power, Emiliano was attempting to create a third power in the south, carefully and methodically he communicated with mafioso across the country, always offering support and consultation. His plan was to simply ally with everybody, and every family, making sure he was not a threat. His lack of street presence was a careful plan to not to seem loud or threatening, and largely this succeeded. Emiliano finally took over the family when Faustino realise that he would be away for a long time and he handed the diminished and weak family over to Emiliano. The members were in tatters, and Faustino as a good leader... realised that in order for his All Stars to continue, he needed to hand the reigns to someone who could actively run the family and keep it strong. Now during this time Mr WarwickHunt had nearly total dominance over the country. He was assured in the fact that he had a huge and powerful backing, with conceptualists in nearly every city of the country, in very influential positions. Warwick did try to assert his influence over all the cities in the country, under the threat that if anyone refused him, they would be destroyed. Miami was no different, but over time Emiliano with his dealing and scheming on both sides had total autonomy over his city and the family began to grown stronger, with new people joining and the family becoming one of the biggest in the country. Warwick eventually met his demise, and Emiliano finally had total control over his city. The life of Emiliano was based on daily broadcasts to his family getting them to support him and his family, the was very little major wars that he was involved in and as mentioned previously had managed to rank up quickly without ever having an enemy attack him. Emiliano eventually reached the rank of Don, and many people in the streets were saying "Emiliano who?". A far from memorable character, Emiliano had set out to reach this position with a purpose and silence had its rewards. His lack of aggression left many people confused as to how a man they rarely heard of, if ever, had managed to reach a position that normally only the powerful had managed to reach. Emilano had become Don and his positon began to change. His consigliare Juanita aka Bertone had convinced him that in order to be a strong leader, you needed loud street presence and everybody needed to know who you were. The Emiliano tactics of quiet alliances and shady conversations soon became loud broadcasts and soon he introduced a system were all thugs and hoodlums, anyone without a family could be shot on sight. Emiliano also began to become more paranoid about the nearby Conceptualists and fearing an attack, he egan to monitor the closely. His ally Donnie Belletti in Atlanta had been slaughtered for an unknown reason, by a conceptual C_C known as Blue Magic. The city was now up for grabs, but Emiliano was adamant that the city on his borders would not go to a conceptualist family, but rather his own. Quickly, he allowed one of his underbosses Palladino to establish a presence in Atlanta under the name Atlanta AllStars and quickly he had both cities back under his presence. This did not go down well with BlueMagic and Blue whether intentionally or unintentionally ended up killing on of the allstars. An attack was placed on Blue and his family, and they were quickly destroyed, with Good Looking Sal firing the fatal hit before dieing in the process. Emiliano had been away on business at the time, and it was believed that he allowed his hitmen to die for him in the attack. The sons of the men who died for him, never returned to Miami. Only once did Emiliano face a serious threat to his life while leader of the AllStars. Behind closed doors, the conceptualists either conspired or convinced the Las Vegas Boss JogOn to attack Emiliano after drawing him out of Miami. Emiliano nonetheless had never gone anywhere without at least 9 bodyguards and now at least they were being put to the test. JogOn had managed to shoot off 6 bullets, each one, killing a bodyguard, with Emiliano unable to see who was firing the shots. Eventually, totally blind, emiliano took two shots, one killing a bodyguard, and the other shooting JogOn through the head, thus ending that encounter. Emiliano quickly retired back to his protection in Miami, clearly flustered at the .. in his eyes... unprovoked attempt on his life. Afterwards it was revealed that this was one of the main reasons JogOn finally got his wish and was invited into the Conceptualists. Emiliano ruled mainly as a silent don for a long time, until he eventually decided to retire from his position and return back home to see more of the world. While he was away, Faustino who had returned to run the family again, had died in a major war with the conceptualists and Emiliano when returning off the boat to America, without any family or bodyguards was shot by an unknown assailant, rumours of a friend to Fico Di Capo. Thus ended the reign and largely uneventual life of Emiliano Cortez... The Silent Don, the man who hid in the shadows and ranked through conversation and his policy of multiple alliances. Emiliano Coretz, a man who never got attacked before reaching his goal of Don, Some people say that history is written by the strong, not always do the strong last. A different way to get to the top. Browse • • • • • • • Category:Mafioso